Story arc (with fanon)
Text in these <> parentheses is fanon and did not happen in the game. Talion, who was being played by YouTuber TearOfGrace, was roaming around looking for recruits, when he stumbled upon a makeshift execution. The executioner was an uruk captain named Kruk blood-axe. He had sickly yellow skin, red bloodshot eyes, a greasy, black ponytail and had random tattoos on his heavily muscled arms. He carried a greataxe with a massive, chipped blade and a bloodied human skull on the top of the hilt. Upon fighting Kruk, Tear discovered that Kruk had a hate of pain, making damaging him with a sword out of the question. Kruk also had an immunity to arrows, so sniping was impossible. To top it all off, Kruk's axe attack blew off half of Tear's health and had a bleeding effect that got rid of most of the rest. Kruk finished Tear off in less than a minute and showed off his "no chance" trait to his grunts. Tear spent the entire next video amassing an army to kill Kruk and sent five captains to kill him. He managed to kill Bolg the raven and Shagflak bone collector before Snagog iron-arm impaled him from behind. At the time, no uruks had survived a kill so Tear was unaware of the fact that dead orcs could come back, So he was taken by complete surprise when Kruk returned with a heavily scarred face. After Kruk killed him, Tear spent two full episodes doing nothing but hunting Kruk. Afterwards, the score was 17-0.5, with Tear only winning by scaring off Kruk by calling a Ghul swarm. Finally, Tear decided that combat wouldn't cut it. As Kruk was standing by a cliff, Tear shimmied over and discovered Kruk's mortal vulnerability to Stealth. Tear inserted Acharn into Kruk's jaw and threw him off the ledge. Two episodes later, Tear was hunting down and trying to brand a pair of twins when he stumbled upon a silhouetted captain and some grunts sitting around a campfire. Tear immediately recognized the weapon the captain was holding, but by then it was too late. One of the grunts spotted him and the captain got up. It was none other than Kruk Blood-axe. He had a bag tied around his head to keep it together (literally) After the (obvious) loss, Tear decided he'd had enough. he knew that at this rate, the entire rest of the series would be him and Kruk killing each other over and over and over again. he snuck into a stronghold, located Kruk, got into position and leapt down and stealth-branded Kruk. After this, Kruk was sent to take out various threats to Tear. Eventually, he made it to the well-deserved position of Warchief. He was also seen in the "Mordor in flames" mission. Held prisoner by Bruz the Chopper, Kruk was freed by Talion (who was surprised by Kruk's appearance) and attacked the Captain who was torturing him. Kruk, Talion and the rest of his Warchiefs then attacked Bruz's fortress. Kruk killed a number of Captains, levelling up in power, and defeated Bruz. Kruk still roams Nurn to this day, killing any Captains he comes across. Following Talion's separation from Celebrimbor and transformation into a Ringwraith, Kruk was relocated to the Desert Fortress of Lithlad Category:Games Category:Character Category:Story arc